Life Is Just A Cheesy ‘N Sync Song
by addie's-intern
Summary: After Amelia's revelation that she kept Addison's secret, I had to write this. "Secret's safe with me. Just don't jurt my brother, ok?" Amelia said.


Disclaimer: The standard one is on my profile. I don't own Harry Winston nor his company. No copyright infrigment intended.

A/N: One Special Night is being updated shortly. This just had to be written. This comes after Amelia's revelation in Private Practice that she kept Addison's secrets.

Enjoy!

* * *

Addison and Derek Shepherd had been married for nine years. They dated for three before Derek proposed to her. She said yes and everything was great. But now, things aren't so great no matter how hard Addison tried to hide it.

"So he's not coming this year either?" Amelia asked.

"I'm so sorry Amy. I know you wanted to see him, but his schedule is tight and he couldn't manage out of it. He's very sad that he'll miss family Christmas and New Year's this year, but I'll be there and so will Mark. It'll be like always. I promise you won't even miss him. Besides, we can always get him on the phone, right?" Addison said.

She always tried so hard to be graceful and to make the best out of every hand she's dealt with. Those days, Addison, Mark and Derek were the only ones allowed to call her Amy, that's why she didn't cringe when Addison called her by her nickname. Her sisters weren't really speaking to Amelia, even though she's turned from black sheep to at least a gray shade.

"Yea, fine. I'll see you both in a few days." She said feeling a little deflated.

* * *

The days before New Year's eve flew by. Addison spent the holidays with the Shepherds even though her husband wasn't with her. Carolyn had allowed Addison to sleep in Derek's old room after much persuasion, after all, she's his wife. Mark had flown in from Florida from a conference on Christmas eve. He had arrived with a million packages to give the children and his 'adoptive' family.

Addison was just finishing up getting ready for the New Year's eve party when she heard a knock on the door. She was wearing a black silk, backless Oscar de la Renta dress, her hair looked flaming in full rings. Addison looked the definition of a 50's glamour model pulled out from an editorial spread of a magazine.

"It's open." Addison said as she was putting on a pair of diamond earrings Derek had gotten her a few years back.

"You look… Wow." Mark said while standing at the door to Derek's room.

"Oh, hi. I thought you'd be late." Addison turned around to face Mark.

Earlier that afternoon, Mark had been called away for an emergency at the hospital and everyone thought he wouldn't be able to make it back in time for the party.

"I wouldn't miss this for the world." Mark said.

"Did you see him?" Addison asked softly, fidgeting with the wedding rings on her finger in order to avoid the tears threatening to fall.

She missed her husband. She wished more than anything that he'd be here to kiss her at midnight. Addison wished that Derek would go back to the charming man whom she'd fallen for twelve years ago.

"In passing." Mark said. He sighed knowing how bad Addison felt. "I'm sorry Addie. I know you want him here, but hey, I'm the next best thing, right?" He asked.

"You're never the next best thing. You're a fantastic thing all on your own." Addison said before she turned around back to the mirror to put the finishing touches on her make up.

Mark approached her and placed his hands on her hips. Addison sighed and put the tube of lipstick down.

"I didn't give you your Christmas present." Mark said.

Addison turned around and Mark produced a square, velvet box. When he opened it for her, Addison gasped loudly.

"Mark!… Mark, that is gorgeous." Addison said, still amazed at the diamond necklace before her.

Mark had bought a fancy, intense yellow, diamond pendant of 42.13 carats by Harry Winston. Said necklace cost Mark a year's worth of salary. If he ever told Addison he spent two million thirty-two thousand dollars on her, she'd kill him and worse, she'd make him return the beautiful necklace.

"Not more than you." He said, grinning at her.

It was a two ropes of diamonds that ended with a little flower before the yellow diamond. Addison deserved every one of those diamonds and then some. To Mark, she was worth every penny of those two million dollars.

"Merry Christmas, Addie." He whispered with that trademark smirk of his.

She turned around and held her hair up to allow Mark to put her necklace on.

"It's too much, Mark. I can't accept it. Really. I mean, how much did you pay for it?" She asked.

"None of your business. Besides, Mr. Harry Winston said you'd look breathtaking, and he was right." Mark said, keeping his hands on her shoulders.

"Harry Winston? Mark, this must've cost you a fortune." Addison said, slightly outraged.

Mark didn't have to spoil her like he did, it wasn't his job to do so. He loved to, though. And lately, he was more of a husband to her than her own. Addison hated the thought, but it was true.

Addison looked at her reflection with a small smile before she took off her diamond earrings and replaced them with small diamond studs. She turned around and found herself trapped between the wall and Mark's body. Her scent, her infamous 212 by Carolina Herrera, was driving Mark insane.

Mark placed his hands back on her hips and brought her closer. Addison sighed and pulled away slightly.

"We can't, Mark. He's my husband, he's your best friend and I refuse to be the one to betray him. I can't. I just… I'm sorry." Addison said and sighed trying to hold in the sob that wanted to escape her.

Mark pulled her in for a hug and she gladly gave it to him.

"It's fine, Addie. Don't worry about me. I'm a big boy, I can take care of myself." Mark said to her. "Now, can I at least escort you tonight?" He asked with that damn smirk that made Addison go weak at the knees.

"Of course you can." She said and placed her arm with his offered one.

* * *

Hours later and everyone was watching the ball drop on TV. Previous years, Addison had been there with Derek. And when in college, it had been them with Mark.

"Ten… Nine… Eight…" Everyone chanted.

Mark found two Champagne flutes and cut through the crowd of people before he reached Addison. When he did, he handed her the flute and they clinked them together before they each sipped from their own Champagne.

"Five… four… three… two…one… Happy New Year!" Everyone shouted.

Mark leaned in and kissed Addison's cheek, though he wished it were her luscious Cadillac red lips.

After everyone kissed and hugged each other, the kids were retired to bed while some adults were still downstairs talking and drinking. Addison had said her goodnights and a good ten minutes later, so had Mark.

He knocked on her door again and when she opened the door, Mark just looked at her. She was wearing a sexy little halter babydoll. The halter straps and the bust area was covered in embroidered flowers, but the rest of it was sheer in a warm rose color. Still on her neck hung the necklace Mark had given her, but it was because she wasn't done getting ready for bed. She had been brushing her hair when Mark had come to her door. Make up was long gone, as was the taste of alcohol in her mouth.

"Mark?" She questioned as he came into the room.

He just kept looking at her like a hungry predator, ready to pounce on his prey. He pushed her back against the wall and kissed her senseless. His hands were all over her body and hers were doing the same. As wrong as this should've felt, Addison couldn't bring herself to guilt herself into letting go of Mark's lips. She felt Mark's hands over her breast and she moaned. It had been a while since Derek last touched her and she was dying to be touched in that way again. So to feel Mark bunching the fabric of her babydoll felt amazing to her.

The slip was almost off of her when Amelia opened the door to Derek's room wanting to borrow Addison's moisturizer.

"Addie, can I…Shit! Sorry. Sorry. I didn't mean to." She said and walked off.

"Fuck." Mark and Addison swore at the same time, but both for different reasons. Him because the moment was lost, her because she'd been caught red-handed cheating on her husband.

"Please leave." Addison whispered to Mark.

He nodded his head and pecked her lips before he left. Addison opened the door to Derek's room after fixing her babydoll and waited for Amelia to show up. She would eventually. By the time she did, Addison was already asleep. What had been left of her lipstick was gone thanks to Mark only to be replaced by still swollen lips, her necklace was safely tucked away in her Burberry luggage.

"Addie?" Amelia whispered when she finally showed up.

"Hmm?" She moaned as she stirred awake.

"Secret's safe with me. Just don't hurt my brother, ok?" Amelia said.

"Thank you. Where's Mark?" Addison mumbled in her sleep.

"He left." Amelia responded.

* * *

What do you think? Met your expectations? Oh and if you want to see the necklace, go to my profile. I have a pic there.


End file.
